Island of Ghosts
by Artistic Tales
Summary: Canada and America are on a journey to a newly discovered island to find the ruin of an ancient civilization; well...at least- that was the plan.
1. Ai' That be an Island ahead!

**PROLOGUE**

_That be' an island ahead!_

2002:

A team of archaeologists have discovered ruins on a small island in the Atlantic Ocean. Joan Burton, manager of the expedition claims to have found an _ancient_ civilization.

"_What we have here is another scientific opportunity… one that could potentially help us understand our past…and educate the majority." – Maria Rosibell_

Canada lowered frowned…reading the sentence _over _and _over_ again. "Hey; Canada! You totally haven't said a word this whole trip!" America ruffled his hair. _"…._I'm just_… worried." _Canada whispered after a long pause. Alfred gave him a confused look. There was a long silence. "I'm starving." He finally decided, and left Canada to his book.

America leaned over the edge of the small boat. Looking into the water briefly before going below deck. He had some snacks packed in his suite-case…it wouldn't really matter if he had them now- saving was for losers anyway. He opened up his snack suitcase. '_Not feeling like skittles…._' He shoved the jumbo package to the side of the bag. He eyed the unnaturally colored soda. "…"

He didn't feel like that either. None of his Technicolor-food seemed appetizing. He was sick again…wasn't he? He hurried upstairs.

"Canada- bro! My food doesn't seem appetizing_, at all_!" Canada looked up from his National geographic magazine. "Since when has that stopped you?" America's mind drifted off, Canada's soft and quite voice had caused his mind to drift off from what the younger nation was saying. "Dood! I just realized something!"

Canada looked up from his book with interest. "What is it ai?"

America smiled brightly. "You totally sound like a chick!"

America was too thick headed to notice the dismayed (And slightly upset) look on his brother's face, and the silence that filled the air.

Canada took in a breath, before awkwardly stating that_…"That was uncalled for…" _Another silence followed, and Canada awkwardly lifted up his phone, checking for any massages. _None_. Why did he even bother?

"Why didn't Mexico come?" Canada asked, trying to end the silence that plagued the boat.

"Mexico? She was busy…doing something else that was way-"America made a quote with his fingers. "-More important."

Canada frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well she is dealing with some economic damage-"Canada started, before America cut in. "Hey, Canada…Look- it's the island!" Canada fixed his glasses, squinting at the distance for a moment before the island came into view.

"So it is…." Canada sighed.

He was undoubtedly nervous…

Everyone had been talking about seeing a _ghost_ nation…and he'd hate to encounter an angry ghost…Britain told him all _about ghosts, like protagonists… and whips-_ and…_geez_, spending so much time with America and his horror movies was getting to him.

'_Wonder how America's handling the ghosts…doubt he even knows…' _Canada then pondered over whether he should tell him…it would be rude not to tell him- but if there wasn't any ghost…it would be plain mean. Canada frowned. He had met a brick-wall.

Canada got his luggage… feeling upset that he had to leave Kumajirou at home- but the bear hated the heat. And sand- and bugs.

He had an emergency phone at home in case his bear needed anything….or for emergency, even if the bear was forgetful; and most likely would forget about him…and the phone (If he even did remember, there was the matter of typing in the number without opposable thumbs.) …it was comforting to know it _was _there.

**DATA/FILES **

**JAN 6-2002**

The island is beautiful…untouched by man, seemingly pure. There is an uncanny amount of wildcats. A small group of people have also decorated the island…with their bones. A few island nations have referred to it as a _"Horrifying terrible place, haunted by the revenge seeking dead." _ A few ancient boats have been spotted near the west coast…seemingly untouched for many years.

**UPDATE**

A fleet Greek battle ships have been found scattered amongst the sand. One of which seems to have been used in the past. We still are not sure how recent this usage has been.

We are currently waiting for the arrival of Greece, America and Canada- Who have been sent by their bosses to scout, and bring back valuable data. ***

Canada sighed, holding his phone and reading the constant updates as they walked through the jungle. _'Why hasn't this nation made contact yet? Almost every nation is exited to meet the other representatives. It may as well be second nature.' _

Canada still couldn't frown. He was exited to meet the new country. He glanced up from his phone to see America chatting busily with the man guiding them to the camp. 'Maybe I'll have a new little brother or sister…' Canada felt a warm feeling rise in his chest. It was a nice thought; having a younger nation looking up at you as a hero…always wanting to hang out with you- _never _forgetting you….)

America looked behind him, at Canada.

…..

"Woah! Bro; when did you get here!?" Canada stared at him; dumbly….it was typical of him but geese; that stung.

"I've been here the whole time Alfred." He managed to state, regaining his composure. America laughed uneasily; backtracking to pat his back. "Geez- man; you're kind of like a ghost or something…Hahaha….!" Canada forced a smile- the dispute of whether he should tell America of the ghosts or _not-_ hit him once again.

"So…America; Eh…have you heard of ghosts living on this island before ai?" America froze; Canada could of sworn he had paled a few shades. "_**I knew it!" **_ America suddenly exclaimed loudly. _'Oh great…he's in full blown conspiracy mode again.' __**"You've been a ghost this WHOLE time!" **_Canada lowered the hand America was using to point at him. Somehow he knew his brother would say that.

"No Alfred. I'm not…Just forgetting I said anything…ok?" He frowned as America cast him one last doubtful glance- before running up to hurry to the Guide…who looked annoyed.

As they walked on; Canada was hit by the sudden vibe that he- no….they were being watched. He turned around to see a shape in the shadows…then it was gone.

Now he was scared. Seeing the other's where far ahead; he could only manage a muffled **_"Wait for me!"_** As they walked ever farther into unknown territory.


	2. Ghost of the past

**Chapter two**

Ghost of the past

Canada sighed; glancing at the small camp that had been set up.

"We're staying here eh?" Canada finally asked, as the guide turned to him and nodded. "Indeed. We have set up a nice place for the representatives."

"Dood; - help me unpack." America turned to Canada and smiled. "Why do you need help?" Canada followed the guide as he led them to their tent.

"Because; I have a ton of stuff; it would suck to waist my whole day unpacking!" Canada frowned, sighing lightly. _'Of course- waste my time because it's not half as important.'_ The trio came to a stop.

"Here you are; welcome to your temporary home." Canada looked at it; it was unimpressive, not that that mattered to Matthew- he was thankful for how thoughtful the discovery team was being. "Not half bad…" America commented. Canada noticed America was playing a 3DS. Those things hurt Canada's eyes. Suddenly; Canada remembered a question that was on his mind. "Excuse me; sir…What country owns this island?"

The man shook his head, rubbing his neck slowly.  
"You see…we don't have an idea about who owns the island; in fact, it's most likely unclaimed." Canada sighed. He doubted it was unclaimed. The artic was the only "Unclaimed" place- for crying out loud, even the _**moon **_was claimed.

But- being uncertain, he kept the thoughts to himself.

Later that night; Canada was glad to have settled down with some time to unpack. America was smiling dumbly, talking outside.

He opened his suitcase, ready for a glass of milk before bed- with a blend of maple-syrup of course. Smiling with a grin as big and 'dumb' as America's, he reached into his bag.

'_Candy bars?' _Canada frowned, looking through his baggage with distaste. Nothing but snacks!

"Alfred!" He cried, "What did you do to my suitcase!?"

America looked at him, pausing for a moment. "Oh! Canada; when did you get here dood?" Canada face-palmed. "I've been here the _whole_ time! - And tell me…what did you do to my luggage? My stuff is gone."

America laughed. "I saw a candy store on the way here; your luggage only had clothes and stuff- and that could _easily_ be replaced on the trip. So; I did the sensible and smart thing."

With a grumble Canada sighed. It wasn't _that_ bad. He could replace the stuff easily- and it wasn't like he sold it… Canada's mind continued to scramble for the positives of what happened.

"Ok…" Canada finally grunted, moving to his sleeping bag and melting into it…falling asleep.

America sighed, sitting around the fireplace. A team of archeologists were around him.

As they all talked; a man walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. America looked up and smiled. "Hey! what's u-"

The man cut him off with a strange question. "Do you believe in ghosts?"


End file.
